Mods:Block Codes
The level generator uses various ASCII characters to represent each block. These are stored in the various room generation scripts. * scrRoomGen - Area 1 * scrRoomGen2 - Area 2 * scrRoomGenMarket - Area 2, Black Market * scrRoomGen3 - Area 3 * scrRoomGenYeti - Area 3, Yeti Kingdom Levels * scrRoomGen4 - Area 4 * scrRoomGen5 - Boss Area After the room is generated, scrEntityGen and scrTreasureGen go back and add more traps, enemies and treasures, since only a few are specified during the previous step. Meanings of symbols in level generation 0 Blank, though any character that doesn't do anything else will also be blank. 1 Solid wall. In Area 1, 1/10 of them will be unmovable blocks instead of ground tiles. In Area 2, all solid tiles are of the Lush type. In Area 3, 1/10 will be ice. In Area 4, 1/100 will be grass blocks and 1/10 of the rest will be unmovable blocks. 2 Half the time, it's the same as 1. The other half it's empty. 3''' In Area 2, 1/2 chance of water, otherwise a solid wall. In Area 4, 1/2 chance of lava, otherwise a solid wall. 4 1 in 4 chance of push block, otherwise nothing. In Area 2, perfect chance of push block. 5 This is a special trigger that tells the game to lay down a 5x3 obstacle block, with this tile space as the top-left one. This overwrites other tiles, and picks a random obstacle block to put in there instead. This trigger picks from special ground-level obstacles, like different spike configurations. 6 This is a special trigger that tells the game to lay down a 5x3 obstacle block, with this tile space as the top-left one. This overwrites other tiles, and picks a random obstacle block to put in there instead. This trigger picks from special air-level obstacles, like floating platforms and arrow traps. 7 1 in 3 chance of spikes, otherwise nothing. In Area 3 (save Wet-Fur), perfect chance of spikes. 8 This is a special trigger that tells the game to lay down a 5x3 obstacle block, with this tile space as the top-left one. This overwrites other tiles, and picks a random obstacle block to put in there instead. This trigger is a little different from 5 and 6 above, as it generates a set of level entrance or level exit tiles, depending on where you use it. 9 Creates an entrance or an exit to the level. It makes an entrance if it's in the start room of the level. It makes an exit otherwise. This also always generates an invincible block underneath an exit. a In Area1, small chest. A Idol altar. In the Black Market, the Ankh. In Area 3, ceiling tile of the Alien-Ship. In Area 4, the Damsel from the Kissing-Booth. B In areas 1 and Wet-Fur, the giant Tiki-head that spawns the boulder. In area 2, the trap-block that is used for the Idol Trap. In area 3, floor tile of the Alien-Ship. In area 4, the trap-block used above the sacrifice-pit. b In areas 1, 2 and 4, this is the floors used in shops. These are set as shop walls. In area 3, this is randomly either ice, dark stone or alien tiles. '''c A supply-crate or chest. In Area 3, thin ice. C''' In Area 2, the Crystal Skull. In Area 3, the 1*3 wall (which is right below the window of the ship) of the Alienship. In Area 4, the ceiling-trap. '''d In Area2 and the Black Market, a chest submerged in water. In Area4, a lush stone tile. D''' In Area 3, a border tile (which is right above the window of the ship) of the Alienship. In Wet Fur, Area 1 and Area 2, the Damsel from the Kissing-Booth. In Area 4, the door that goes with the ceiling-trap. '''E In Area 3, a random, 2*4 background-tile of the Alienship. e''' In Area 4, 1 in 2 chance of a lush stone tile, otherwise nothing. '''f In Area 3, a falling-plattform. G''' In Area 3, the background near the window of the Alienship. i The items inside shops. In area 3, ice. I Golden Idol. '''j In Area 3, 1 in 2 chance of ice, otherwise nothing. J''' In Area 2, Jaws. k The signs outside shops. The type of sign depends on the store type. K The shop keeper. l A lamp. Won't automatically switch to red lamp in area 4. L In Areas 2 and 3, a vine. In Areas 1 and 4, a Ladder. '''m In Area 3, the invincible floor below the Moai. M In Area 1, a solid wall containing a Mattock. (snake pit) In Area 3, the upper-left corner of the 3*4 Moai Statue, containing the Hedjet and an exit. p''' In Area 2, either fake-bones or a pot. In Area 4, a red lamp. P In Areas 2 and 3, a vine. In Areas 1 and 4, top of Ladder. '''q The item behind the icewall in the craps-shop. Q''' The craps poster. This is the upper-left corner of the 3x2 poster. '''r In Area 2, 1 in 2 chance of a temple-wall, otherwise a normal lush-wall. R''' In Area 4, a solid wall containing a big ruby. s In Area 1, 1 in 10 chance of a snake, otherwise 1 in 2 chance of brick, otherwise nothing. (snake pit) In Area 3 and the "Wet-fur"-Level Feeling, spikes. S Snake. (snake pit) '''t In Area 2, a temple-wall. In Area 3, the Barrier-emitter from the Alienship. In Wet-Fur, thin ice. In Area 4, randomly a ruby, emerald, sapphire or goldbars. T In Area 1, Big ruby. (snake pit) In Areas 2 and 4, a tree. In Area 3, a solid wall containing the Jetpack. u''' A dice. '''v In Area 2, a water tile with a solid tile infront. (!?) w''' In Areas 2, the Black Market and Area 3, a tile of water. In Area 4, a tile of lava. W The wanted poster. This is the upper-left corner of the 2x2 poster. This only appears if the player is wanted. x Sacrifical altar. '''X In area 3, the Giant Alien. In area 4, the statue of Lady Xoc. Y''' In Area 3, a Yeti spawns here. In Wet-Fur, the Yeti-King spawns here. '''y In Wet-Fur, a Yeti spawns here. z''' In the Black Market, a dice. . In Areas 1 and 2, this is the same as 1, but set as a shop wall. In Areas 3 and 4, this is just a shop wall of the basic terrain type. ''', In Area 2, a water tile with a 1/2 chance of having a solid tile infront. ;' In Area 4, a Damsel and an Idol are created, equal to those over the Sacrifice Pit in the "I hear prayers to Kali."-Level Feelings. + The ice blocks used in the Craps room. Set as shop walls. '! The Damsel from the kissing booths (Save Wet Fur) ?' In Area 4, the Temple Lord spawns here. '$ In Area 3, items in a shop. Category:Mechanics Category:Mods-Guides